El café de las arañas
by PiratesOfHearts
Summary: Ni Law, ni Zoro, ni Kidd, ni Nami son supersticiosos. La lógica y el sentido común priman en sus vidas diarias, pero cuando Perona empieza a hablarles de la mala suerte y esta empieza a pisar en sus vidas, los cuatro tienen la sensación de que de verdad hay una conspiración cósmica en su contra. Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a la persona con la que escribo esta historia.**

 **Añadir aquí que este es un Universo Alternativo, no está basado en ningun lugar concreto, solo ocurre en un marco diferente al manga y más parecido al mundo real que al mundo de los sueños que Odachii creó y con el que trabaja.**

 **Entre las parejas que se tratan en esta historia las principales son: ZoroSmoker ZoroLaw  NamiSanji NamiTashigi SmokerHina ViviAce RobinPaola LawRobin PeronaKidd KillerBoney FrankyBaby5 UsoppLuffy y quizá algunas más.**

* * *

 _31 de Diciembre, 11:40 PM, Hospital clínico del campus universitario_

El reloj del vestidor del hospital marcaba la hora, pero Trafalgar Law ya sabía que llegaba tarde al café de las arañas. Se quitó la camiseta pensando en la última visita que había realizado. Un niño de ocho años con una leucemia severa en estado avanzado por el que poco podía hacer. Vería poco del año siguiente, pensó Law con cierto regusto de amargura tras haber pasado visita a aquel crío. Negó con la cabeza intentado borrar de su mente la imagen desagradable de los padres mirándolo a través de un cristal con falsas sonrisas para trasmitir endereza a aquel chaval. No merecía la pena gastar tiempo en ello, tenía que estar en la fiesta del café de las arañas en veinte minutos, y ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido invitado... Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual Baby 5 le había insistido en que asistiera. Después de todo, aunque no le caían mal los que iban a estar presentes, tampoco se podía decir que fueran sus amigos, más bien conocidos.

Echaba de menos a sus mejores amigos desde que se había mudado, pero creía que estar con Sachi, Bepo y Penguin no era como asistir a la mejor universidad de medicina del país. Ellos lo entendían aunque le llamaran borrachos a las tres de la mañana en los fines de semana, y él debería hacer lo mismo, pasar página y disfrutar de aquellos conocidos amigables que le rodeaban. Sí, tal vez por aquel motivo después de cambiarse se apresuró a caminar en dirección al metro.

El café de las arañas estaba en una zona suburbana. Era un lugar con encanto que ocupaba la esquina del edificio de enfrente del piso en el que se alojaba temporalmente. Ciertamente nunca hubiera entrado en un sitio tan lila, rosa y en general edulcorado en cuanto a su aspecto, si no hubiera sido por el trio de brutos incautos con los que vivía. Les tenía cierto aprecio, pero le resultaban caóticos y abrumadoramente ruidosos, por eso se alojaba allí de forma temporal.

Finalmente Law se subió al vagón del tren, dispuesto a socializar con aquellos tres brutos y sus amigos. Después de todo lo temporal continuaba siendo el presente.

 _31 de Diciembre, 11:50 PM, Café de las arañas_

El teléfono móvil de Zoro sonaba y era difícil de oír por el ruido que metían Kidd y Luffy desde encima de una mesa gritando para llamar la atención entre ellos, porque a nadie más le interesaba lo que tuvieran que contar. A Zoro no le molestaba en absoluto, de no ser porque aunque descolgara o podría oír nada de lo que le dijeran. Así pues se encaminó a la salida, haciendo sonar, a pesar de que no se oyera, la campanilla que adornaba sobre la puerta.

Miró la pantalla del teléfono para ver que era Smoker quien llamaba y descolgó de forma despreocupada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó antes de que Smoker pudiera decir nada. No era que le molestara que le hubiera telefoneado, pero se le hacía extraño.

La risa de Smoker resonó a través del aparato. Asumía que Zoro se había sorprendido.

—Nada importante, solo es que no voy a poder llamar después — dijo Smoker. Era entrenador de kendo en la universidad, él entrenador de Zoro para ser exactos, aunque no le llamaba para reforzar la relación entre entrenador y alumno —. Espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo, Zoro.

Zoro empezó a reirse por lo bajo, intentando no herir los sentimientos de su entrenador.

—Solo es una noche más, no era necesario, al menos por mi parte — contestó cuando al fin dejó de reírse, aunque una leve sonrisa aún se dibujaba en su rostro. En el fondo le gustaba que le hubiera llamado, aunque no le importara el fin de año, el año nuevo o el día de acción de gracias que ni tan siquiera celebraba al no ser americano. Smoker le agradaba y no en un sentido superfluo, y también le agradaba la forma en que su relación se había desarrollado en los últimos meses a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Supongo que entonces solo te he llamado porque quería oir tu voz.

Zoro se sonrojó ligeramente al oir aquello. Le gustaba, le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y agradecía que no le dijera aquellas cosas cara a cara.

— Cállate, te va a oir tu esposa y tendrás que hablarle de universitarias tontas o qué sé yo — Zoro no quería que él notara lo dependiente que se había vuelto de aquellas estupideces, molestias e idioteces colosales que le hacían sentir tan jodidamente vulnerable.

Zoro levantó la mirada de golpe al ver que alguien salía del café de las arañas. Era Kidd, encogido e intentado que no se le viera a través de gran ventanal que había justo al lado de la puerta. Encogido sobre sus rodillas, gateaba con intención de pasar por debajo de aquella ventana, pero lo cierto era que fallaba en su intento, ya que era un armatoste de hombre intentando pasar desapercibido de una forma muy patética.

Kidd llevaba toda la noche tratando de pasárselo bien, pero incómodo. A pesar de que Luffy había conseguido copar la mayor parte de su atención, nadie había ocupado la atención de Perona, y eso dados los pocos minutos que quedaban para fin de año resultaba problemático. No porque odiara a la chica, que era mona a pesar de su cara extraña, todo era porque había oído de la voz de Usopp que la chica quería besarle en año nuevo.

Entre los principales problemas de que Perona fuera detrás suyo estaba principalmente que era menor de edad, seguidamente que no le gustaba especialmente, y como motivo final y definitivo que si tenía que elegir entre "Perona-sama" o cualquier otra tía que conociera, cualquiera otra era siempre mejor que Perona. Era pesada, ruidosa, cursi, mandona y negativa hasta decir basta. Lo último que quería era que se le acercase.

Notó como Zoro le miraba y le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera callado. Evitar que le encontraran era algo crucial, así que avanzó hacía el otro lado de la calle ignorando la irritante cara de aquel tipo con pelo verde que parecía estar riéndose de él.

En la salida trasera del café, Nami salía con las llaves del coche en una mano y la mirada fija en su reloj de muñeca. Quedaban cinco de minutos para que fueran las doce y Vivi le había pedido que trajera el coche con los regalos de cumpleaños de Ace sin darse cuenta de que se iba a perder el momento clave de la fiesta.

No era que el coche estuviera muy lejos, pero los regalos de aquel año eran cuantiosos dado el gran número de invitados que se habían reunido. Nami comprendía que Vivi se lo hubiera pedido, ya que si se lo hubiera pedido a Luffy tal vez el coche hubiera llegado antes al taller, pero aún y así era un tanto molesto. Era el primer fin de año que pasaba con todos sus amigos, incluido Sanji y esperaba por lo menos tener la oportunidad de un beso de fin de año. En realidad no le parecía tan importante, pero...

Caminó a paso rápido y se subió al coche en menos de treinta segundos. Miró el reloj de pulsera pensando que aún tenía tiempo, solo tenía que dar media vuelta a la manzana y entrar los regalos. Sabía que Sanji estaría justo en la entrada, esperándola, así lo habían acordado. No era un plan perfecto, pero Sanji haría cualquier cosa por un beso, de fin de año, de despedida, de recupérate pronto, de lo que fuera.

El primer gran problema fue arrancar el coche. El frío y el motor de aquel viejo coche estaban completamente enfrentados por mucho que ella o cualquiera de los trabajadores del taller de Franky trataran de darle remedio a aquella chatarra.

— Vamos, que es fin de año — dijo en voz alta. Más para sí misma que para el coche al que le hubiera pegado un par de gritos de no ser porque era absurdo hacer tal cosa.

Sacó la llave del contacto, la volvió a meter para probar suerte y la giró escuchando el ronroneo del coche que parecía activarse. Quitó poco a poco el pie del embrague y pisó con calma el del acelerador hasta poder mover el coche. No le costó salir de su aparcamiento y empezó la marcha en dirección a la entrada del café.

Miró el reloj momentáneamente y ya eran las once y cincuenta y ocho minutos. Si se daba prisa y el semáforo de la calle Baroque estaba en verde no habría ningún problema, al ser tan cerca de medianoche estaban las calles casi vacías en aquella area suburbana. Se apresuró hasta la calle del semáforo y miró en dirección a este, estaba ámbar. Apretó el acelerador para pasar en aquel límite de tiempo tan corto. No quería saltarse las normas en sí mismo, pero le daba lo mismo, quería llegar a tiempo.

Pasó de largo el semáforo y se apresuró, ignorando que alguien le gritaba a su espalda. No había atropellado a nadie de milagro. Giró en la siguiente esquina y ya podía ver la entrada del café. Se paró en la zona de la terraza, donde no había mesas a aquella hora y apagó el motor. Salió del coche rápida, para ver cómo Zoro miraba atontado la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, Kidd seguía a cuatro patas debajo de la ventana y Law llegaba por la esquina que daba a la estación de metro.

Colocó una mano en el tirador de la puerta y miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca de la otra. Ya eran las doce, abrió la puerta y vió como Sanji trataba de besar a Robin, que se echaba hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sonrió tristemente. No era que la relación que tuvieran fuera exclusiva, más bien al contrario, pero podría haberse esperado para el primer beso del año.

Zoro apareció por la espalda de Nami, dispuesto a entrar al local cando Law los alcanzó.

—Creo que ya llego tarde para el fin de año — mencionó Law al llegar.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Sí, feliz año — dijo Nami con cierto tedio. Y se giró para mirar a Law y Zoro—. Tenéis trabajo antes de entrar, ayudadme con los regalos de Ace.

De golpe oyeron un ruido, el que la cabeza de Kidd había hecho al chocar contra el pequeño alféizar del ventanal.

—¡Mierda! — se quejó Kidd instantes antes de que Nami le sonriera.

—¡Tú también! ¡A trabajar! — dijo señalando el coche mientras apretaba al botón de abrir de las llaves, que hizo un leve pitido.

Zoro abrió el maletero obediente y miró el montón de paquetes envueltos que allí había. Casi le daba envidia pensar que alguien podía ser tan popular, pero debía ser muy pesado agradecer a tanta gente su atención.

Los tres chicos cargaron los diferentes paquetes y siguiendo las ordenes de Nami, las entraron en el café seguidos de la chica. Todos se los quedaron mirando, incluido Sanji que se hacía mala sangre porque Nami pasara el fin de año con Zoro en vez de con él.

— ¡Nami-chuaan has pasado el fin de año lejos de mí y no solo eso, sino que además con ese cabeza de musgo!— dijo en voz alta y caminando en su dirección.

Nami le dirigió una mirada asesina. No sabía si molesta porque hubiera decidido no esperarla o porque encima le recriminara aquella tontería.

— Sola, he pasado el fin de año saltándome el semáforo de la calle Baroque — dijo alzando la voz.

Robin negaba con desaprobación, pensando que no había remedio con aquella pareja. Tenían lo que se definiría como una relación abierta, lo cual era comprensible, pero les llevaba a comportarse de n modo muy extraño para ella.

— Si, casi me atropella — añadió Law encogiéndose de hombros. En cierto modo le habría hecho un favor, habría pasado lo que le quedaba de vacaciones de navidad descansado y no en la biblioteca estudiando y evitando a Ace, Luffy y Sabo.

Perona apareció entre los invitados, tirando del brazo de Usopp. Había estado escuchando la conversación y mirándoles desde lejos.

— Los cuatro estabais solos — dijo con terror en la voz y exagerando especialmente —. Es terrible.

La chica de cabellos rosados era altamente supersticiosa, de hecho acudía cada semana al consultorio de tarot del pirata Basil Hawkins, un poplar tarotista televisivo.

— Pero ¿Qué dices? Como si no hubiera gente sola en el mundo sea la fecha que sea — dijo Nami.

Los otros tres miraron a Perona con cierto escepticismo. No solían coincidir en nada, pero en aquel momento los tres pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Aquella tía era una fanática obsesionada muy negativa que quería deshacerse de sus propios problemas causándole angustia a los demás.

— Tendréis mala suerte todo el año si pasáis el fin de año solos — añadió la otra chica mirando fijamente a Kidd y colocando su mano en su hombro totalmente afectada —. Lo he leído en una revista de moda francesa, y es muy preocupante.

En aquel momento Zoro rompió a reir y casi se le caen los paquetes de la mano, así que los dejó sobre una de las mesillas que había a la entrada. Kidd y Law le imitaron.

—Las heridas se curan con alcohol ¿sabéis?— dijo Zoro para notar el brazo de Kidd rodeándole por la espada.

—Ahí te he oído, hermano — dijo Kidd y ambos desaparecieron buscando una botella de vodka.

Nami se encogió de hombros ante la chica. Indicó A Law que dejara los regalos en la misma mesa y se fue en busca de Vivi para iniciar el evento como cumpleaños de su chico.


	2. Chapter 2

_11 de Enero, 7:30 AM, Campus de la universidad._

Las jornadas de exhibiciones deportivas se iniciaban a las nueve de la mañana. A pesar de aquello Zoro se había levantado a las seis para empezar su rutina de entrenamientos. Esta no estaba regida por un orden concreto de actividades, solo algunas concretas que se realizaban en a lo largo de aquel periodo de tiempo. Entre aquellas estaba el sexo con Smoker, pero aquello no se había dado aún. Zoro se encontraba en el gimnasio, tan solo con los tabi puestos y la espada de madera en la mano, mantenía la espada recta mientras practicaba los movimientos que debía hacer.

Sentado en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en aquel gimansio con tatami japonés, Smoker fumaba relajadamente mientras observaba los movimientos que realizaba su alumno. Solía corregirle las posturas que forzaban sus músculos en exceso, pues consideraba que podía lesionarse fácilmente, pero recientemente empezaba a pesar que sus preocupaciones se derivaban más de la relación romántica que compartían que de el peligro que pudieran suponer. Así pues esta vez se mantenía callado, mirando y pensando en lo complicado que era cuando las emociones ofuscaban su pensamiento lógico.

A pesar de que tal vez ambos esperaban tener un rato más de intimidad, aunque fuera destinada al trabajo, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Un grupo de estudiantes entró a la vez que saludaban. Zoro no se molestó en mirar quienes eran, se imaginaba que entre todos los participantes de la exhibición, Kuina, Tashigi y Law serían los pesados que se presentarían tan pronto. No tuvo ni que mirar para saberlo, los oyó hablar. Era un fastidio que hubieran aparecido, pero tampoco era como si tuviera planes de ningún tipo con el entrenador Smoker.

Alguna que otra vez, si no llegaba ningún compañero, Smoker solía cerrar con llave el vestuario y pasaban largos ratos juntos en la ducha. Fuera como fuera aquel día no iba a ocurrir.

Kuina, tal vez la principal rival de Zoro en aquellas jornadas de exhibiciones y en el mundo del kendo en general, tomó una de las espadas de madera, dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se apresuró a acercarse a Zoro. Paró el gesto de Zoro en un instante y sonrió al ver la mueca de irritación de él.

— Por muchas horas que pases aquí entrenando no vas a superarme — dijo la chica.

Zoro bufó, continuando una pelea que sabía que tardaría en acabar. Cada ve que retaba a Kuina las cosas iban igual, él hacía su mayor esfuerzo y a pesar de ello perdía. Era algo que le generaba frustración, pero también le empujaba a marcarse limites más altos cada vez.

Law los miró de reojo. No sabía si a Kunia le gustaba o no aquel chico cabezota, pero era algo que deducía vagamente. Quizá por aquello le parecían profundamente pesados y ruidosos cuando se enfrentaban de aquella manera. Aunque algo sí tenía claro, y era que Roronoa tenía un rollo bastante peligroso con el entrenador Smoker, pero él no era nadie para meterse en las decisiones ajenas. Así pues se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse y empezar a practicar.

 _11 de Enero, 8:45 AM, Terreno desconocido._

A Kidd le dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados. Podía notar sobre su piel un ambiente cálido y una mullida almohada bajo su cabeza que no se correspondía con su casa fría y su viejo colchón. Haciendo un leve ruidito se desperezó abriendo levemente los ojos y limpiándose un leve hilillo de baba que caía desde la comisura de sus labios. Bostezó ampliamente antes de examinar el lugar, pensando que tal vez se habría enrollado con alguna tipa, que esperaba que no fuera fea porque cuando estaba borracho no tenía el mismo criterio que sobrio. Además temía que Bonney o Killer le hubieran endosado a cualquiera solo para reírse cuando se vieran de nuevo.

Era típico de sus amigos hacer aquel tipo de cosas. A veces no necesariamente acababa enrollándose con nadie, pero si en casa de personas a las que no conocía o enemigos de toda la vida. De una forma parecida había encontrado su trabajo en el taller de La Casa Franky, pensamiento que le recordó que no sabía qué hora era o dónde estaba.

Abrió los ojos con el pensamiento directo de marcharse al trabajo cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y aquel lugar no era del tipo en el que entraría estando en su sano juicio. El dosel rosa de la gran cama en la que se encontraba cubría su visión, pero sobre el colchón había numerosos peluches de todos los tipos. El tono pastel de la peluda manta rosa chicle se le atragantó y le dio una ligera pista de dónde estaba.

— ¡Ya estás despierto! — dijo la voz de Perona, resonando en su cabeza como si mil Peronas estuvieran hablando a la vez —. Avisaré a Kumashi para que nos prepare el desayuno.

Kidd se frotó los ojos y se echó el pelo hacía atrás. Realmente estaba en la habitación de Perona y no quería creérselo. Miró debajo de la manta, y después de comprobar su completa desnudez buscó a prisa su ropa interior y se la puso.

— No será necesario, me voy a ir a trabajar ya — dijo identificando el camino que daba a la salida señalado por sus distintas piezas de ropa junto con otras que suponía que eran de la chica. Se levantó, y fue poniéndose las prendas poco a poco mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Nooooo! — gritó Perona apretando los puños y de rodillas en la cama. Llevaba un camisón corto rojo y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, pero nada de eso le importaba a Kidd, solo le irritaba su voz y la insistencia con la que le trataba. Después de todo lo que hubiera podido pasar no había sido con su consentimiento y le daba igual lo que ella quisiera.

El chico abrió la puerta con completa decisión cuando de golpe una niña de pelo verde le saltó encima haciendole caer de culo. La niña le miró con los ojos abiertos y expresión divertida, riéndose por lo que acaba de hacer.

—El novio de Perona está en casa — dijo la cría tirando de la mejilla de Kidd y fijando sus pupilas en las de él —. En las fotos pareces un poco más guapo.

—Y callada tú estás preciosa — dijeron los dos a la vez. El tono de Perona era más bien irritado, mientras que Kidd solo sonaba seco. Apartó a la niña tal cual y caminó hasta la puerta mientras oía como Perona le decía algo sobre llamarle que francamente le interesaba muy poco. En parte le preocupaba que Perona se sintiera herida, pero no era como si fuera a hacerle caso solo para evitar su sufrimiento, eran ella o él, y no pensaba ceder ante una chica de instituto con fantasías.

Bonney y Killer se lo iban a pagar por hacerle pasar el mal rato. Se puso la camiseta, que aún sostenía en la mano y cerró de un portazo la puerta principal de aquella casa para bajar las escaleras que le dejarían frente al taller de mecánica. Tenía que pensar en una venganza, pero antes en una excusa creíble porque llegaba más de media hora tarde.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué hace esto así aún? Llevo aquí desde las ocho en punto — la voz de Nami resonó en su cabeza como un odioso villancico que se le había pegado durante las fiestas a Killer y no dejaba de cantar constantemente.

—Vengo a trabajar cuando me da la gana, pesada — dijo fijándose que alguno de los operarios estaba debajo del coche de la pelirroja. Se arrodilló al lado de este y empezó a hablarle. Temía que no entendiera cómo había procedido en aquella reparación.

En aquel momento Baby5 salió de debajo del coche y se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

— Aquí debajo no hay nadie — dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros para luego girarse hacia Nami —. En realidad no sé por qué Killer me ha dicho que Kidd iba a dormir debajo de tu coche.

En aquel momento la pelirroja y Kidd se miraron con el ceño fruncido. No entendían por qué Baby5 se creía aquel tipo de bromas sarcásticas.

— Déjame tu coche — añadió Nami. Lo necesitaba para ir a la universidad, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con Baby5 y su búsqueda absurda como para esperar a que le reparara el coche.

— ¿Mi coche? — preguntó Baby5 a quien los dos ignoraron deliberadamente.

Kidd buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, las sacó y se las entregó con indiferencia.

— No te creas que puedes hacer el idiota con este coche — añadió el chico. Le entregaba las llaves de su ser más amado y adorado en el mundo, una pieza que había modificado y decorado durante años para que fuera el más perfecto de los coches —.Solo confío en ti porque sé que lo tratarás bien, pero que sepas que no se lo dejo nunca a nadie.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Ya sabía toda la historia de aquel coche que hasta tenía un nombre que no podía recordar y tampoco le interesaba.

— Más te vale que el mío funcione cuando vuelva — dijo con un suspiro de hastío antes de que el chico le contara dónde estaba aparcado aquel vehículo que era como la gran joya de la corona. Aquel coche era casi como una persona silenciosa que no acudía a fiestas, o así al menos lo trataba su dueño.

Nami ni siquiera hizo falta que acabara de explicar donde estaba. Con aquel color granate con rallas amarillas, rodeado por una pintura de cadenas con un candado con forma de corazón, Tenía alerones, cristales tintados y en el techo un jolly roger de una especie de sol o algo que Nami ni siquiera se molestó en catalogar. Se subió al coche con decisión e introdujo la llave en el contacto dispuesta a salir pitando. Era evidente que aquella estética le ponía los pelos de punta, pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba como sonaba aquel coche y en parte no echaba de menos a su pequeño cochecito si podía conducir ese.

llegó pronto al campus universitario y corrió al estadio en el que se celebraban las exhibiciones de Kendo. No era que fuera lo más relevante, ella no estaba en el equipo. A pesar de los intentos de Vivi para que se uniera al club de badminton, ella no tenía el más mínimo interés. El motivo real por el que iba era un hombre que parecía tener la cabeza hueca: Zoro.

Cada vez que se realizaba una exhibición llegaban diversos esponsors que podían facilitarle una vida sencilla dedicándose a lo que le gustara, pero el muy imbécil siempre los ahuyentaba con su idiotez. El asunto era claro, hacer de agente del espadachín y ya de paso, llevarse alguna que otra comisión. Ya lo habían acordado y lo cierto era que la pelirroja salía ganando a un 60% y 40%.

Buscaba a Zoro preocupada, segura que el cabeza de melón ya habría ahuyentado a algún esponsor interesante, cuando se cruzó con aquella morena. Caminaba tranquila en la misma dirección que ella y la observó, con el pelo recogido, llevaba el atuendo típico que ya les había visto a Zoro y Law. Tenía un porte elegante y sus movimientos parecían muy señoriales, como si se hubiera teletransportado al japón clásico. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba todo aquello, tenía cierto encanto. De su misma altura, se subió las gafas a la vez que caminaba y por un momento Nami creyó que la había visto de refilón andar por detrás suyo. Sonrió y se apresuró para andar a su lado.

— Perdona, supongo que conoces a Zoro del club de tendo ¿sabes dónde está? — dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

— Sí, bueno, supongo que estará con el resto del equipo —contestó vacilando ligeramente. Se había sonrojado y eso solo podía hacer que Nami sonriera más —. Me dirijo hacia allí.

Nami empezó a hablar de la importancia de los esponsors con aquella chica y de cómo tenía que vigilar al asocial de Zoro para que no la fastidiara más. Juntas fueron hasta la zona donde estaba todo el equipo y Nami se despidió para ir a darle un par de collejas al cabeza de musgo.


End file.
